


Sequin

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crafts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna is completing a craft project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequin

"Voi! What the hell are you doing?" Squalo demanded as he entered Tsuna's office

"I'm sewing the sequins on, Squalo," The Decimo told him calmly, biting the thread off.

It was a bizarre image. The Vongola Decimo, arguably the most powerful person in Italy, was sitting at his desk, sewing sparkly purple sequins onto a headband already liberally covered in frilly fabric flowers, butterflies, glitter, and some kind of lace.

"Why?" Squalo knew as soon as he asked that he wouldn't want to know the answer.

"I-Pin loves this hairband. Lambo destroyed it with one of his grenades, so I told her I could fix it."

Squalo let out a breath. That was a lot more innocent than he had been afraid of. Images of the Decimo in a frilly purple dress and matching headband danced through his head. They were a lot less disturbing than they should have been. He shook his head. He liked swords! And Xanxus! Manly things, not cute brats.

Not that the brat was cute!

Squalo was shaken out of his disturbing thoughts by the Decimo gathering up his craft project along with his papers.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"You did come here to fetch me for the meeting, didn't you?" the brat said, as though he couldn't see the problem.

"Voi! Why are you taking all that crap with you?"

"So I can work on it during the meeting, of course. I promised I-Pin it would be done before tonight." With that, he swept out of the office past a gaping Squalo. Eight generations spent building up a fearsome reputation as the most dangerous Family around. Hopefully, that reputation could survive even craft projects involving frilly flowers and sequins. If not, he was going to have to skewer some people.

He marched out of the office with a grin, enjoying the thought of the possible bloodshed. Maybe sequins had their advantages.


End file.
